The Death (My House of Hades Ending)
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: They find Percy and Annabeth at the doors but in order to close them Percy and Annabeth make the decision to stay in Tartarus and hope to find another way out. The others contact the camp to find that they won the battle so they go straight to Olympus to tell the gods what happed and they learn that someone they loved has passed on. (Yes this will have more than one chapter/POV)
1. 1 Nico

**AN: This is my first story so bear with me. This would take place at the end of the **_**House of Hades**_** (which I am super excited about!). NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. So R&R and sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!**

Nico

Even standing here on Olympus telling the gods exactly what had happened, he still couldn't believe it. Percy and Annabeth had stayed in Tartarus so they could close the Doors of Death.

"We tried to tell them not to but they ignored us!" Piper said through a sob. Jason put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder and cried. Nico suspected that a whole five minutes went by before Thalia broke the silence. Nico was glad too, he didn't think he could listen to Piper crying anymore.

"Well you've heard our story so will you help them!" Thalia shouted at the gods. They didn't say anything; they just sat on their thrones staring at them in a kind of angry, kind of sympathetic way. "Well!" Thalia shouted again.

"We understand you would like us to help them but even the gods do not travel into Tartarus." Zeus replied, "They are beyond our help."

"Your just cowards," Thalia shouted at her father, "if you don't help them then I will personally go down into Tartarus and get them myself!" Suddenly Nico felt a sad sensation fill him, he knew what this was he had felt it before; death one of his friends had died. He was suddenly overwhelmed with grief and he collapsed. Hazel rushed over to him.

"Nico," Worry covered Hazel's face, "are you okay? What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he lied, "I'm fine." She helped him to his feet. He looked to his father._ This isn't happening,_ He thought. _I'm making it up._ His father looked at him sympathetically and nodded as if to answer his doubts. One of his friends _was_ dead, even Hades had felt it. Nico was in too much shock to try and sense which one had died.

"Nico," Leo looked at him suspiciously, "dude you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Frank piped in, "you look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Unlike you I actually have seen ghosts," Nico snapped, "and yes I'm fine." He felt everybody staring at him as he turned toward the entrance to the throne room.

"Nico, wait!" Hazel called, "Wait!" He turned back around and Hazel walked up to him. "I felt it too."

"Felt what?" Piper asked her eyes red from crying. Before either of them could speak up Hades answered for them.

"A death," He answered plainly, "a death of a friend."

"No!" Piper screamed and started cry into Jason's shoulder again. Though he didn't look too upset about it, considering his purple t-shirt was thoroughly soaked at the shoulder.

"What!" Thalia shouted at her uncle, "You don't mean…them! ...Do you?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I mean." Hades replied calmly, "One of them is dead."


	2. 2 Nico

**AN: I'm sorry if the last chapter was short but I decided I wanted to leave you guys hanging even though I already feel guilty and am updating. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. R&R sorry for any OOCness. I am also sorry if I use big words sometimes I do that and people have no idea what I'm trying to say. ENJOY!**

Nico

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Well okay technically Hephaestus dropped a staple not a pin but the effect was just the same. Athena spoke first.

"Which one," She sounded shaken, "which one was it?"

"Hard to say," Hades had been very calm the entire time which was odd for him, "they are in Tartarus so I can't get a clear signal."

"What are you a cell phone?" Poseidon shouted at his brother, "If you do not know then summon Thanatos! We shall ask him!"

"Alas, brother he will not know either." The Lord of the Dead smiled sorrowfully, "We will find out when the survivor returns," he sighed, "_if_ the survivor returns."

"What do you mean_ 'if'_," Frank questioned, "we defeated Gaea that should make it an easy return, right?"

"Tartarus is never easy Frank, trust me I know." Nico said, "Closing the doors might have actually made it harder to get out which is both good and bad."

"How is that," Thalia asked in her snotty way, "in any way good?"

"Monsters stay dead longer," Nico snapped back, "like as long as they used to before they were open and Death got kidnapped and all that stuff." Someone giggled and they stopped arguing to see Piper holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked looking behind her to see if someone or something back there was making her laugh.

"Y…you g…guys…," She burst out laughing again. Nico looked at everyone else to see if they knew what was going on. They didn't seem to know either. When Piper finally got control of herself again she took Thalia's arm and led her out of earshot from the others. Nico knew what they were saying though lip reading was one of his hidden talents. Their conversation went something like this:

Thalia:_ 2 minutes ago you were crying your eyes out now your laughing like there's not a care in the world._

Piper: _You guys just look so cute together though._

Thalia:_ Who? Nico and I?! No way! I can't date and I…I don't like him. _

Piper: _You're a terrible liar you know, you need to stop making excuses and confront him about it._

Thalia: _NO! NO! NO! AND NO!_ (End of conversation).

Thalia stormed away from Piper and Nico quickly looked away and pretended to clean off his silver skull ring.

"Okay then," Zeus continued, "are we all calmed down now?" Thalia, Piper, and Nico all nodded their heads in unison. "Okay, let the council continue as planned then."

Nico stood there through the whole council thinking. _What if she does like me? What if I like her? Wait! What kind of question is that 'What if I like her?'? Do I like her?_

"Nico," Hazel elbowed me in the ribs, "earth to Nico. You have to tell them more about Tartarus. You awake in there? Nico? NNNNNiiiiiiccooo?"

"Huh?" he asked as he shook his head to clear his mind. Hazel groaned and repeated what she said. "Oh," Nico said, "uh, okay." He didn't remember much but he told them what he remembered; falling for what seemed like hours, the overwhelming smell of fear, death, pain, misery, blood, and evil swarming around him as soon as he regained consciousness. **(AN: My crazy demonic laughing that is so horrifying that you have nightmares for weeks-Insert demonic Mwah ha ha laugh here-)** You know the happy stuff, he tried to leave the worst parts out but that was pretty hard considering he was describing Tartarus. Several time his voice even quavered. This was way harder to tell than it was to experience.


	3. 3 Piper

**AN: Not sure if you liked the little Thalia/Nico bit I put in their but any way I'm really sorry about that last chapter being sooooo boring but I had to write more otherwise I would forget to keep writing. NO COPTRIGHT INTENDED: All of these characters belong to Rick Riordan. R&R sorry for any OOCness and if any of you are wondering about who died yes you find out in this chapter but be warned it will get kind of boring in the middle. Enjoy!**

Piper

Listening to Nico trying not to break down and cry was worse than finding out one of her friends was dead and the other still in Tartarus no doubt crying over a body. When Nico was finally finished Hera spoke.

"We should contact Annabeth and Percy's mortal families and tell them about what has occurred." She said. Thalia stormed over to the goddess's throne and started shouting.

"WHY DON'T YOU CONTACT THEM, YOUR HINESS!" Thalia's face was red with anger. "IF YOU HADN'T KIDNAPPED JASON AND PERCY IN THE FIRST PLACE PERCY AND ANNABETH WOULD BE HERE WITH US NOW AND WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS CONVERSATION AND… and everything would be back to normal!" Piper walked up to Thalia and used her charmspeak.

"Hey," She said soothingly, "it's going to be okay there is no need to get angry and there is no need to shout at anyone." She saw Thalia's face going back to a normal color. Together they walked back over to where their friends were sitting.

"Contacting their families would be wise." Athena said in such a way that it almost sounded like she had already decided that neither of them would come back and it would be best to forget about them and move on. Of course they all voted that Piper should be the one to talk to their families and Thalia was voted to join her partly because she had already met Percy and Annabeth's mortal families and partly because they did not need someone shouting at the gods all the time. They went over to the fountain that Annabeth had put in the courtyard and threw a coin into the mist.

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering, show my Percy's mom, Manhattan." Piper sounded ashamed when she said it like she should be taking the blame for what happened. A woman appeared in the mist.

"Um, Can I help you?" She asked. Thalia stepped into her view.

"Um, Thalia Grace," She told the woman, "you drove us to a quest several years ago." The woman smiled like she was thinking back to the day it had occurred.

"Thalia! Of course I remember you. What's the problem? Who's your friend? ...Where's Percy?" The questions flowed out of her mouth so quickly Piper didn't know how she was going to be able to answer them all.

"Sally, this is my friend Piper. We have some news about Percy." Thalia told her.

"What kind of news?!" Sally asked obviously alarmed by the way Thalia had said it. Piper took a deep breath and told her about how they found Percy at a roman camp and how they had traveled to Greece and how Annabeth had to go on her solo quest. She took another deep breath and continued to tell Sally how they had found Annabeth and how they had been pulled into Tartarus. Piper was surprised on how calm Sally was being, but then Piper had to tell her that one of them was dead.

"We're very sorry Sally we will do everything we can to find out which one it is and to bring the other home." Thalia said her voice was filled with remorse.

"I…I…," She couldn't form words, "th… thank y…you." With that she started to cry and swiped her hand through the mist and she disappeared. Piper sighed as she through another drachma into the mist.

"O' Iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering blah, blah, blah show me Annabeth's father…," Piper leaned over to Thalia and whispered, "Where does he live?"

"San Francisco." Thalia whispered back.

"… San Francisco." Piper continued. The mist swirled and she saw a man (Annabeth's father Piper assumed) talking to two boys (presumably Annabeth's step brothers) "Um, excuse me um, Mr. Chase?" Piper asked nervously. He turned around and saw Thalia whom he recognized immediately.

"Thalia, my dear you haven't aged a bit." Mr. Chase noted.

"Well, um…" Thalia blushed, "it's kind of hard to age when you're immortal, Professor Chase."

_Professor? No wonder Athena fell in love with him _Piper thought.

"Uh…," Thalia continued, "this is Piper, she's a friend." Piper gulped and retold him the whole story.

"I see," he said calmly, "thank you." He tried to say something else but his voice quavered and he couldn't he swept his hand through the mist and he was gone. Piper started to cry again.

"Why is that always so hard to talk about?" She choked out. Thalia put her arm around her.

"I don't know," she replied plainly, "I don't know." They waited there for few more minutes, and then they went back in to join the others.

"Well then," Zeus began when they came back, "now that that's taken care of I would like to call this meeting to an end council is adjourned." Then suddenly before any of them could move a pure black Pegasus galloped into the throne room. Atop it's back rode a young man with a mop of black hair and stunning sea green eyes whom Piper immediately recognized Percy Jackson.

"What… How…," She started to ask but the words were ripped from her mouth when she saw what Percy held in his arms. In his arms laid the cold, pale body of Annabeth Chase.


	4. 4 Piper

**AN: Mwah ha ha I feel so evil and also kind of sad for killing Annabeth. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. R&R sorry for any OOCness. Also please make sure you read the AN at the bottom it is very important. Thanks. ENJOY!**

Piper

No one spoke a word as Percy dismounted the Pegasus (whom Piper now recognized as Blackjack) and carried Annabeth's body to Athena's throne. He looked up at the goddess and laid her daughter at her feet.

"I hope you're happy," Percy's voice sounded rough and cold, "I overcame my fatal flaw…It was still fatal, just not to me." Percy turned around and walked back over to Blackjack. Piper could not believe what she was seeing, he mounted Blackjack and started to leave but Athena stopped him.

"Percy," the goddess sounded like she was about to cry. "What happened to her? How did she die?" Percy sighed.

"We…uh ran into Medusa's sisters they…uh weren't very pleased to see us." Percy replied. Piper had so many questions she didn't even know where to begin. Nico asked for her.

"Dude, how did you get out?" He asked it in such a way that he almost sounded scared.

"Yes." Zeus asked suspiciously, "How _did_ you get out?"

"That is of no concern to you!" Percy snapped.

"Percy," Poseidon warned, "I wouldn't get him angrier than he already is."

"Yeah," Leo chuckled, "Thalia over here already got him pretty wound up." Thalia glared at him and ran a finger along her neck parallel to her chin, the: your-dead signal. Leo gulped.

"OR WHAT!" Percy shouted as he paced Blackjack back and forth like a war horse. "WHAT WILL YOU DO? KILL ME?! BECAUSE I COULD LIVE WITH THAT AT LEAST I'D BE WITH HER!" He pointed at Annabeth's lifeless body. Leo started laughing hysterically.

"Dude that was a good one 'What will you do _kill_ me because I could _live_ with that!'," Leo started to laugh again along with Frank and Nico, even Hades started to chuckle.

_Boys_ Piper thought.

"I could die with that then if that's what you prefer, but that just sounds weird!" Percy snapped at the boys. They stopped laughing immediately and were suddenly very interested in how shiny the floor was**(AN: At this time if you could please ever so kindly picture Leo, Frank, and Nico staring wide eyed at the floor saying, "Oooooo shiny!". Thank you please continue reading.)**. None of the gods spoke.

"Percy?" Thalia even sounded afraid of him, "Percy, what happened? We're your friends, not your enemies, you can trust us. Percy, come down from there." It worked so well even Piper couldn't have said it any better. Percy dismounted Blackjack and Thalia rushed over to him and hugged him. He started to cry a bit too. They stood there like that for an awkward minute or so before Percy stepped back and took a deep breath.

"She needs a shroud," Percy finally said. He looked to Hades, "Will she-"

"Elysium." The god replied plainly, "She will make Elysium." Percy smiled for the first time since he had entered the room. Blackjack whined and Percy sighed.

"Sure man," He told the Pegasus. Piper wondered what he had said. Percy walked over to Blackjack and handed him…a wad of paper? "Oh, and you really got to stop calling me boss, man." With that Blackjack galloped out of the throne room cheerfully.

"What was that all about?" Piper asked curiously.

"What? That?" Percy looked kind of confused. "Oh he just wanted some money to go buy some doughnuts." He said it so casually that Leo started cracking up again. Thalia glared at him again and he shut up quickly. Then the weirdest thing happened three old ladies came in and wrapped Annabeth's body in a shroud. Athena shrunk down to normal human size and gave her daughter a blessing. Percy turned to the three old ladies with a strange sign of respect. One of them nodded her head at him.

"Perseus Jackson, we meet again." 'Again'? Percy had met these old ladies before? "You had better protect the friends you have left I have a feeling this is not the last time we will see each other." Then they continued to carry Annabeth away they almost were out the door before Thalia stopped them.

"Wait," She sounded ashamed. Piper couldn't understand why. Thalia walked over to the old ladies and took an old picture out of her pocket. Actually six pictures in a strip like from a photo booth at a mall. She set the photos atop the body. "From our first adventure together. Goodbye Annabeth." Thalia nodded at the ladies and they took Annabeth away.

"Just like, Luke." Percy said. Thalia nodded, Nico sighed, and _all_ the gods shook their heads.

"Who's Luke?" Leo was always the one to ask the worst questions at the worst time. No one answered Piper could tell it was a sensitive topic for everyone.

"Who were the old ladies?" Piper asked to try and change the subject.

"The three fates." Zeus told them. Percy told them a quick story from when he first met them something about a giant pair of socks and a pair of scissors. Piper had no idea what any of it meant but she listened attentively. When he had finally finished no one spoke for an awkward minute or so. **(AN: AWKWARD SILENCE **_**CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP**_**)** Then Blackjack came back with a bag of doughnuts. He dropped the bag on the ground and whined.

"That's very nice of you Blackjack." Percy told the Pegasus, "Where's my change?" Blackjack nuzzled the bag closer to Percy and whined again. Percy sighed and picked it up. "Ok I guess this'll work."

"Uh," sometimes Piper wondered if Percy forgot they couldn't speak horse, "what'd he say?"

"Huh," Percy's mouth was full of doughnut, "herr errferrred yerr gerrs serrm derrnerrts."

"What?" Piper seriously wondered how anybody put up with this guy. Percy swallowed and tried again.

"He offered you guys some doughnuts," Percy said as if it were obvious. He held out the bag to them and they each came forward and grabbed a doughnut. Percy turned around to face the gods. "You guys want any?" Most of them said yes and grabbed one, which left two in the bag. "Anyone want another?" Percy asked. Before any of them could answer Blackjack whined. "WHAT?!" Percy shouted at the Pegasus, "AND YOU JUST CONVINENTLY FORGOT TO MENTION THIS BEFORE!"

"What's going on," Thalia asked, "what did he say?"

"Apparently," Percy glared at the Pegasus, "Blackjack ran into my parents at the doughnut shop and they know that only _I_ ride Blackjack so they came here with him and are waiting for me in the lobby." Blackjack whined again. "Along with…with…Luke?"


	5. 5 Percy

**AN: Thank you all so much for your ideas and suggestions for this chapter. I owe a special thanks to **_**Cupcake girl282 **_**for all of your help in the idea process of this chapter. This will be the last chapter of **_**this**_** story and I hope to write more soon thank you all for your reviews and ideas. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Happy Meals or Cokes, they belong to whoever the f**k they belong to. ENJOY!**

Percy

Two minutes after Blackjack had broken the news about Luke: Thalia, Nico, Hermes, Percy, and Blackjack were all crammed into the elevator listening to disco music as they rode down to the lobby to see if Blackjack was telling the truth or not. He was. As soon as they stepped out of the elevator Percy got tackled by his mother, literally the force of the hug knocked him to the ground. Paul strode over to rescue him.

"Sally, don't kill the poor fella." Paul chuckled. Sally got up off her son.

"Hey Paul." But he wasn't looking at his step-father, **(AN: A great movie by the way.) **he was looking at his old frienemy **(friend+enemy)**, Luke. Thalia ran up and hugged him immediately.

"Thalia," Luke smiled, "I'm sorry." Thalia stepped back and Percy could've sworn he saw a tear stream down her cheek.

"It's okay Luke," Thalia smiled back at him, "I forgive you." Luke gave his father an awkward hug and he shook Nico's hand. Then he turned to Percy.

"No hard feelings," He extended his hand, "I saw what you did. How you used your gift from the gods, to keep your promise to me." Percy nodded and shook Luke's hand.

"No hard feelings." He agreed. Luke looked around at the group and frowned. Percy knew who he was looking for. He braced himself for the question Luke was about to ask.

"Where's Annabeth?" No one answered. "Where's Annabeth?!" Luke asked more sternly. Percy's mom was the first to speak up.

"No," her eyes widened as she made the connection, "one died…Percy came home…that only means…oh Percy!" She ran up and hugged him tears streaming down her cheeks.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE ANNABETH IS!?" Luke screamed. Hermes put his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"She has passed on my son," Hermes chose his word carefully and slowly, "I'm sorry." The next five to ten minutes were filled with so much screaming and crying that the doorman told them that they would have to take their conversation outside. Once they got out their Percy was anxious to ask Luke a question.

"Luke," Percy decided to ask gently and sympathetically, "Um…this is going to sound weird but…aren't you dead?" To Percy's surprise Luke acted like he had been asked that every day of his life. He began to tell them what happened. **(AN: This next part is Luke telling them what happened so it will use I and Me and stuff like that just remember that it is Luke saying this not Percy.)**

"After I died I went before the council and they sent me to the Elysium and the first thing I did was apologize to everyone that had been killed in the war. Then I tried for rebirth successfully and when I died I was sent back to Elysium. Then I did it two more times and made Elysium every time. Before I went to the Isles of the Blest Hades gave me two days in the land of the living with my old memories and if I apologized to everyone up here then I could keep my old memories when I returned to the Isles of the Blest. He gave me a list of everyone to apologize to." He pulled out a piece of paper with a bunch of names on it. "You guys were my last stop. He claims my soul at sunset. If I can't apologize to Annabeth then I can't live as me in the underworld…Or die as me? Whatever you know what I mean." When he had finally finished his story Nico stood up and said the weirdest thing.

"We're going to need a Happy Meal, a bottle of Coke, and a septic tank." Everyone looked at Nico like he had Harpies coming out of his ears. Percy thought for a moment then he remembered all those years ago to when they popped up out of the Labyrinth in Geryon's ranch: When Nico summoned the ghost of his sister (Bianca) in a sewage tank with some BBQ and Coke. After a brief explanation they divided and conquered and met back in front of the Empire State Building with a Happy Meal and a five pack of Coke (there was six in the pack until Percy got kind of thirsty). With no septic tank or any other usable hole in the area, Thalia used her spear and blasted a crater in the ground with a lightning bolt so powerful it rattled Percy's teeth. He made the hole fill up with water and then Nico dumped in the food and Cokes and began chanting in Ancient Greek. He was chanting so fast Percy only was only able to catch one word: _Annabeth_. He kept chanting and chanting and chanting and…well you get the point. Percy looked around at the others Luke, Thalia, and his parents were staring wide eyed at the hole in the ground as spirits rose up around them. Hermes acted like this happened every day. When Nico finally stopped chanting he yelled, "RISE!" A glowing figure came up out of the hole the other spirits fled. When the figure stopped glowing Annabeth Chase was standing there. Percy looked over at his parents and friends once again: Thalia looked as if she was going to pass out, Luke's jaw almost literally dropped to the ground, Paul must have went into shock because he was standing there his face white as ghost, Sally looked like she was going to be sick. He turned back toward Annabeth.

"I…uh…hi," that was just about the smartest thing he could of said then. Annabeth laughed.

"Gods you are such a Seaweed Brain Percy." She turned to Luke, "Hades told me what you must do."

"I…uh…gods Annabeth…I'm sorry I hurt you…and…I'm sorry I raised Kronos from Tartarus…and…uh…gods…I'm just so so so so very sorry." He spoke so fast Annabeth started to laugh again.

"Now you're starting to sound like Percy," Annabeth sighed and continued, "but I forgive you." She took something out of her pocket: the picture(s) Thalia placed on her body. "Goodbye Thals. I'll miss you. Nice to see you again Paul. Sally, take care of Percy, and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid. Hermes, don't let my mom disintegrate Percy, please. Nico, you're going to visit me right otherwise I'm going to get lonely. Percy, I love you. Always have always will. Now you be good okay so you can come to Elysium when you die then we can be together forever and ever and ever." Annabeth sniffled, "Luke, I believe it is time for us to go." Annabeth extended her hand and Luke took it and together they disappeared into the sunset. Percy felt a tear slide down his cheek as he walked over to a park bench. Blackjack trotted over to him the two leftover doughnuts still in the bag in his mouth.

_Awe come on boss you still got everyone at camp and your parents and me. We're still here. _Blackjack dropped the bag on the bench next to him. _C'mon boss you know, I know what you're thinking you're thinking 'the only thing that could make me feel better is to share a doughnut with the best Pegasus in the world!' C'mon boss whatddaya say._ Percy sighed and took a doughnut out of the pastry bag he put it in Blackjacks mouth and grabbed the other one for himself he sighed again.

"Cheers, huh." Percy and Blackjack bumped their doughnuts together and ate in silence as they watched the sun disappear behind the horizon. _I'll find you Annabeth,_ thought Percy,_ I promise._

**AN: Thank you very much for all of your reviews and word of encouragement. Now I must ask you a question: Should I write an epilogue where you find out if Percy keeps his promise or should I leave it as is? If you think I should write and epilogue please include some ideas on what I should put in it. Thanks again for all your support****and I hope you vote soon because I'm tallying the votes 4/30/13! Oh p.s. I hope to be uploading a new story soon it will be called The Woes of the Westward Wing. It will be a short story. Like really short. Like each chapter will be less than a page long on Microsoft Word kind of short! So quick get reviewing. PERCABETH FOREVER!**


	6. 6 Percy

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life got in the way. So did death considering I got dragged along to like two funerals so I didn't have a lot of time to write with all the grieving my parents were doing. But anyways I have more important things to talk about: I am very disappointed with you guys TWO people answered my question TWO people. I thought I would get a better response from you guys. So I decided that this won't be the end of the story it will continue so here is a really short quick chapter that jumps ahead a bit but it will make you want to kill me. Another quick thing: I have another story it is on **_**FictionPress**_** it is called: The Woes of the Westward Wing so you guys should look at it. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All of these settings and characters belong to Rick Riordan. Enjoy! Sorry for any OOCness!**

Percy

It has been 22 years since Annabeth has past and still every Saturday Percy went up to Olympus and placed flowers on Annabeth's shrine. He never saw anyone there so what he saw when he got there really took him by surprise. A figure was kneeling at the foot of the alter. She was wearing a dark green cloak and she seemed to be praying. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly and the woman rose.

"I've been expecting you Mr. Jackson." She sounded very familiar and he still couldn't see her face, "why do you still come here after all these years isn't it just a waste of time? Don't you still have a promise to fulfill?" She waved her hand and Percy's image appeared it was 22 years ago and he was eating a doughnut on a park bench. Then he remembered his promise '_I'll find you Annabeth, I promise.' _The woman nodded like she could read his thoughts. "You never told them how you escaped Tartarus or how she really died." With that she disappeared into a cloud of mist. He heard something behind him and found Athena standing there.

"Did I not deserve the truth about my own daughter's death?" Her words stung worse than lemon juice in a fresh cut. He tried to speak but it was too painful for him to recollect. He himself still could not believe what he had done to her his own wise girl. He still blamed himself after 22 years and why shouldn't he? He had killed her.

**AN: Mwah ha ha I'm so evil to all of you. The next chapter: Thalia's POV or Jason's POV? TTYL!**


	7. 7 Thalia

**AN: Really guys really ok I am going to tell each of you guys what I think of your reviews (not saying names you know who you are):**

'**Thalia's pov! I love Thalia!' –Thank you for not yelling at me.**

'**WHAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE- PERCY KILLED ANNABETH!? HE WOULDN'T DO THAT IN A MILLION YEARS! NOT THALIA'S POV! NOT JASON'S POV! PERCY'S POV! I WILL FIND YOU IF YOU DON'T!' –A little extreme don't you think.**

'**I mean no disrespect bit this is horrible I can name 4 off the top of my head**

**1Luke didn't dedeserve usylum 2 Percy would have been in tears 3 Leo would not have laughed at all and 3 Percy WOULD HAVE NEVER KILLED**

**ANNABETH!Espeasally if he fell in to tartourus with/for her!-sorry i need to**

**get that out I'm also sorry for. Bad spelling I'm sad/mad bout annabeth**

**dyeing!' –Ok um small freak out there. And yeah moving on.**

'**:What?! Evil person! Jason and update please! Wait why am I saying please you are evil?!' –You should always say please. **

'**... Seriously? A cliffhanger? -.- Evil, dude. seriously. Well, UPDATE.' –I'm not a dude.**

**Well now I got that out I would like to say that I am thinking of putting up a songfic and a new fanfic story but I'm not sure yet. As for the POV of this chapter: Thalia and Luke are tied with 2 and Percy got one but I just did 2 in Percy's POV so that left Thalia and Luke so I flipped a coin: Thalia=heads Luke=tails: Heads came up 2 of the three times and tails came up once so Thalia's POV it is. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. So R&R, sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!**

Thalia

Thalia was just getting ready to go out on a hunt with Lady Artemis, when an Iris message appeared before her.

"Thalia!" It was Percy, "Meet me on Olympus in 5 minutes!"

"Percy, I'm sorry but I'm about to go on a hunt and I will be gone all wee-" Percy cut her off with 3 simple words.

"It's about Annabeth."

"I'll be there." Thalia swiped her hand through the message and turned to find Artemis standing behind her. "Oh… I'm sorry m…my lady but I…I must…it…" Thalia could barely form words. The goddess raised her hand to silence Thalia.

"Go," She said calmly, "your cousin needs you. Go." Thalia still thought it was weird calling Percy and Nico…and Hazel for that matter, her cousins. It was like calling Poseidon and Hades her uncles or Athena her sister or Hera her stepmom or… Annabeth her…niece? It just felt weird. By the time she got her thoughts organized she had reached Olympus. She made her way to the throne room. Percy, Athena, Poseidon, Nico, Hazel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hades, Zeus, and…Aphrodite(?)were waiting for her.

"I said 5 minutes not 15!" Percy looked dead. 22 years without the love of your life really does terrible things to your self-confidence.

"Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." Leo smiled.

"Who were you thinking about? I mean What… What were you thinking about?" Leo blushed. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Not you."

"You sure." Leo smiled and winked at her. Before you could even say 'Ophiotaurus' Thalia had Leo pinned to the floor with her knee, her bow out and nocked, and aimed directly at his head.

"Say that again," Thalia threatened, "I dare you."

"THALIA!" Zeus's voice echoed it the silent throne room. Thalia didn't look up at her father, she didn't want to. Percy walked over to her and tried to take away her bow, instead of willingly giving it up, she turned so she was aiming at Percy's head. Instead of retreating though Percy looked at her and she saw how dead his eyes looked. They looked so shattered that Thalia lost her anger and concentration long enough for her father to take her bow and help her to her feet. As soon as her foot was off Leo's chest he scrambled to his feet and hid behind the nearest god, who happened to be Hades. The lord of the dead looked down at Leo and momentarily his eyes became pure black balls of fire in two hollow eye sockets. Leo screamed and hid behind a Greek column.

"Okay then, Leo can listen from there." Percy said with a hint of anger in his voice. "So um…how should I start?"

"OH OH I KNOW I KNOW!" Leo shouted as he waved his hand in the air like an excited student, "once upon a time in a magical kingdom…!" Everyone glared at him. Zeus handed Thalia her bow. She gave him a questioning look and he nodded. Thalia nocked her bow, pulled back and…

**AN: HA CLIFFHANGER! JK! LOL!**

…shot an arrow at Leo. It whizzed by his head and exploded into dust. Leo opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't talk! Thalia smiled.

_Perfect_ she thought_ I always knew silence arrows would come in handy!_

"Thanks," Percy said and then began to tell them why they were there. "So…" Percy looked up at Athena. She nodded at him and he continued to tell them about meeting the creepy lady at Annabeth's shrine. When he finished no one spoke. Finally the silence got the best of Thalia's ADHD brain.

"Ok I'll bite, how did she really die?" Percy sighed.

"I…I…k-" Percy broke down into a mess of tears. Then it occurred to Thalia that she had never seen Percy cry before. He took a deep breath and tried again, "I killed her." It was a new record: the other 4 gods that were there actually held Athena off for a whole thirty seconds before they had to call Ares in to help them restrain her.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Athena was almost out of Ares grip. Once she freed herself Percy was a goner. Then Thalia had an idea.

"Geez sis calm down, let the poor guy explain." Athena whirled her head around to look at her.

"HOW CAN YOU EXPE-…Wait did you just call me sis?" Thalia's plan had worked the goddess stopped fighting Ares and stared at her with a confused look**(AN: I know that Athena would never be confused but just work with me here people.)**.

"Yes," Thalia replied, "yes I did call you sis. Zeus is your father and Zeus is my father ergo you are my sister and Jason is _our_ brother. Now why don't we all calm down and let Percy explain. Percy wha-…Percy? Where did Percy go?" Thalia looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. Percy…had disappeared.

**AN: Ha I'm even more evil. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Please no harsh comments. And I have decided to write another story I'll post the title soon. Please review I'm not posting another chapter until I get 10 more reviews so do your part it only takes a few seconds. Todaloo! **


	8. 8 Thalia

**AN: Thanks for all the apologies you guys. I accept them all! My new story is called The Immortal Percabeth. And I'm sorry the last chapter sucked but I was desperate. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All of these settings and characters belong to Rick Riordan. Sorry for any OOCness. Please R&R. Enjoy. **

Thalia

"PERCY!" Thalia had been assigned to look for Percy in the courtyard while Nico and Hazel searched…somewhere else. Thalia hadn't really been paying attention. All she knew was Nico, Hazel, Jason, and her were looking around Olympus. The other demigods were searching Manhattan. Zeus searched the skies, Poseidon likewise with the seas. Hades and Ares tried to calm Athena down and Aphrodite (Why she was even there was still a mystery to Thalia) did her makeup. Thalia was so lost in thought that she tripped over a…stick? No…a sword! Percy's sword to be exact. Thalia picked it up carefully and called Percy's name again, "Percy!" Thalia spun slowly in a circle. There! Sitting by the fountain, Percy had his head in his hands and he was crying. Thalia sighed and walked over to him and sat down next to him. "You dropped this." She handed him his sword. Percy looked up at her.

"I can't do it." He looked truly dead like he was really just a spirit pretending to be one of the living. "I can't retell how she died, I just can't."

"Can you tell me? No one else, just me, do you think you could do that?" **(AN: Just for the record I'm making myself cry right now.)** Percy looked up at her and nodded.

"Not right now though."

"Take all the time you need." Percy nodded and then did the weirdest thing ever. He put his head on her shoulder and started humming softly. "I'm your cousin not your girlfriend you know."

"No you're more like my sister."

"I can live with that."

**AN: Don't judge me I am in a sad mood and I have officially decided that there will be two or three more chapters to this story then again I will ask if you guys want an epilogue then it will be over.**


	9. 9 Thalia

**AN: Hey guys and gals and gods and goddesses and demigods and satyrs and…ok I'll stop now. I don't really feel like doing homework right now so I'll write you guys a chapter. Sorry the last one was so short. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED AND ALL THAT LOVELY S**T: All these characters and settings blah de blah belong to Rick Riordan.**

**I know I already did two in Thalia's POV but I decided that I can do whatever the f**k I want so deal with it.**

Thalia

As Percy told her what had happened she wrote it down on the back of the doughnut bag** (AN: I LOVE WAFFLES EXSPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE BLUE!)**. She couldn't help crying right along with Percy. When he finished Thalia looked up at him. She wanted to wake up; she wanted this all to be a nightmare. Percy then stood up and handed her Riptide (now in pen form).

"Here," he said, "give this to my father."

"Wha-," Percy interrupted her.

"I have to do this I made a promise." Percy sighed and looked at Thalia with sympathy. She sobbed and hugged him.

"I understand," she cried into his shoulder. Thalia stepped back and nodded.

"Two more things," Percy took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, "read this to them too." Thalia nodded again.

"And the second thing?" Percy chuckled.

"Thalia 'di Angelo' has a nice ring to it if you know what I mean." Thalia punched him in the arm.

"No."

"What you don't like it?" Percy said in his usual annoying way. Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess this is it?" Thalia remembered why Percy had another weapon in his jacket pocket. "Goodbye, Thalia."

"Goodbye, Percy." Thalia walked away from him a couple steps and plugged her ears. She heard a muffled bang, then silence. She unplugged her ears, took a slow steady breath, and turned back around to the mangled, dead body of her cousin, with a 22 caliber lying next to him on the ground. She couldn't help it she dropped to her knees and cried.

**AN: I know that was short but it had to be. Next chapter will reveal what happened to Annabeth. I swear on the River Styx. **


	10. 10 Piper (part 1)

**AN: Sorry for the long break, I'm stuck babysitting all summer 7:30am to 3:15pm Monday thru Friday. It's like school and the kid is so annoying. So NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: All these characters and settings belong to Rick Riordan. Sorry for any OOCness. R&R. Enjoy!**

Piper

They had been waiting for a good 15 maybe even 30 minutes. Thalia was the only one absent; excluding Percy of course. Piper was about to suggest that they send someone to go find them when they heard a distant gun shot. She turned and looked at the rest of the group and they all got the same idea.

"Percy!" They all ran out of the throne room and headed straight to the courtyard. When they arrived they saw Thalia kneeling over Percy's dead body with a single bullet hole in his right temple, blood slowly seeping out collecting in a growing pool next to Thalia's left calf. Thalia was crying softly over Percy in her hands she held Riptide (Percy's Pen/Sword) and a piece of paper. Piper laid a hand on her shoulder…

**AN: Major writing block right now so I'm gonna let you guys tell me what you think should happen. I do have a few rules/ideas though that must be included:**

**Thalia does tell them what Percy told her this chapter**

**I don't want to hear anything about Percy and Annabeth in Elysium that will come next chapter**

**I has to be in Piper's POV**

**It has to explain why Aphrodite is there**

**Please send me some ideas in a PM. You can write ideas in a review too if you like. Have fun and may the Gods be with you.**


	11. 10 Piper (part 2)

**AN: This lovely chapter was written by: Cupcake girl282 and TheColorsOfTheRainbow. Enjoy!**

Piper's pov

A selected few of us were allowed to hear the story; Athena, Poseidon, Mom (not sure who invited her) Nico, Hazel, Jason, Frank, Leo, and Me all sat down in the courtyard.

We were giving Thalia a few minutes to recover after what she has seen just moments ago. None of us dared to look at the body of our savior.

I walked over to Mom, who was sitting there quietly with her hands folded over her lap.

"Mom? No offense, but why did they invite you here to hear the story?" I asked

"Well sweetheart, I'm here because this story is about love. tragic or not. Percabeth was my favorite couple alongside Pharis and Jasper." Mom said.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Why, yes. Jason and You. You know, combine your names and you've got-" She said, but I cut her off.

"I know, I know. But that's not important right now. What's important is finding out what really happened." I said.

I looked around the room at everyone. Athena and Poseidon were glaring at each other. (This was not going to help their rivalry.) Jason was staring of into space, while Hazel and Nico were having a deep conversation about the dead. Leo and Frank were looking at each other; they seemed to be having a staring contest?

I walked over and sat next to Jason who snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her. I stared into his electric blue eyes, wondering what had him so deep in thought. I sighed, and put my head into the crook of Jason's neck. He was so hard to understand sometimes, but that's what I like about him. He kissed my forehead, and put his arm around me.

"Piper?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said, barely moving my head.

"Do you think he really wanted to kill Annabeth?" Jason said, risking a glance at Percy.

"I don't know. I don't think he wanted to, but he might've had to." I answered.

"Yeah, I don't think that's something Percy had very high up on his To Do list." He said.

I smiled a little bit and kissed Jason's cheek. "I love you." I said.

He smiled also and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I love you too." He said. Then we sat in silence, staring at the beautiful sunset.

Just then, Thalia looked up from Percy's broken body. "Piper..." Her face contorted into an expression of unimaginable sadness. I knelt down to comfort my friend.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered, careful not to look at the dead body of Percy Jackson. I didn't want to see him like this. I did, however, want to hear what happened. The entire story. "Thalia, what happened? Why did he die? Why did he kill Annabeth?" I asked.

Thalia took a deep breath. "He killed Annabeth because... she was in pain. She wasn't going to make it. She told Percy to kill her; she didn't want anything or anyone else to. Just him. So he did." Thalia held up Riptide. "With this. It caused him so much sadness. He and Annabeth were in love... He couldn't take it. He had shouldered the grief for too long... It was too much." Thalia was sobbing now, great heaves shaking her body, and fat tears cascading down her face. "He told me to tell you all that...that he's sorry."

I rushed forward to hug Thalia. She sobbed into my shoulder. "It's going to be okay." I whispered. So that's what happened, he killed Annabeth because he loved her. Realization dawned on everyone's face.

"He really did love her." Athena said.

"Yes, and she really loved him." Poseidon said.

Thalia stopped hugging me and looked at Percy's body. "I'm really going to miss you, Kelp Head."

There were murmurs of agreement coming from everyone. I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Well?" I said, looking at everyone. "Let's go burry a hero."


	12. 11 Epilouge: The Heros Reunite

**AN: **_**I**_** am very happy (unlike the rest of you will be) to say that this will be the last chapter for this story. Enjoy! Sorry for any OOC. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

No one's POV

Percy stood before the judges as they quietly decided his fate.

Annabeth waited in Elysium. She had heard the news from Hades himself. Percy had killed himself and was now being judged.

When Percy heard the verdict he nearly had a heart attack. Two guards escorted him down a path toward where he knew Annabeth would be waiting.

Annabeth looked down the path and saw two guards escorting Percy toward her. Her heart leapt; finally they would be together forever. They would get their happy ending.

Percy saw Annabeth and he smiled he ran towards her.

And she ran towards him.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss like there would be no tomorrow.

When she pulled away she looked into those sea green eyes she had fallen in love with long ago. But something troubled her; the guards were still walking towards them. She looked up at Percy.

When Annabeth looked up at him his heart sank. She had noticed the guards didn't leave.

The guards came up at took Percy by the arms and dragged him away. Annabeth screamed at them. Then she grabbed Percy's arm and asked him, "What is your fate?"

Percy looked at her dejectedly. "Not Elysium."

"What then?"

"Hades' dungeon."

Annabeth suddenly realized why; Percy had killed himself as if to say the underworld was better than the living world. Hades' would keep him there until he saw fit.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl." And with that Percy allowed himself to be taken away from the guards, to Hades' palace.

Annabeth walked back inside of Elysium and cried wishing she could kill herself.

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who helped me write this story, if it was literally writing some of it, giving me ideas, supporting my decisions, or just not given me death threats. Thanks Again for being wonderful fans. Goodbye.**


	13. just for you guys

**AN: If someone gives me 10 GOOD reasons why Percy and Annabeth should have gotten together in Elysium. I will write a bonus chapter. Not promising that I will have them get together but I'm not promising that they won't, so get to work you guys have until Friday August 16****th****.**


	14. 12 Bonus Chapter

**AN: Here you go guys you can thank: Harmonic Bunny for writing the winning 10 reasons why list: "1. Percy has done so much for Hades, like befriending Nico and Bianca and giving back his Helm.**

**2. Percy could go insane in there since he will never see Annabeth for a long time, and Poseidon might threaten Hades**

**3. Athena might get angry that Annabeth is so hurt. She prides herself on her.**

**4. Nico won't talk to Hades for a long time, since he holds grudges. It isn't a good feeling when you're ignored by someone you like.**

**5. Hades shouldn't get so worked up. It's completely unfair, and frankly, I think Athena as the goddess of justice should go to him and point out that his flaw is holding back what Percy wanted, and that he merely wanted to be with Annabeth, not that he thought the underworld was better than the living world.**

**6. His friends would grieve, thus making their godly parents/ Artemis feel horrible, with some exceptions (cough, Ares, Zeus, Artemis?, Hera, Dionysus, cough)**

**7. Greek legends have so few happy endings, naming Percy after a hero with a happy ending is because of that. It's pretty cruel for the Fates to do this to him.**

**8. Hades won't hold him there forever, Poseidon might come and control the five rivers...and wreak havoc...ahem.**

**9. Annabeth might try for rebirth, thus causing Percy to try and escape and try for it too. If he escapes that proves Hades' dungeon is horrible, and if he doesn't Percy will rot so much it'd be plain horrible.**

**10. Death is but the next great adventure (Dumbledore). I strongly believe in that, so I personally think that it's too cruel..."**

**Also I would like to award second place to the funniest 10 reasons why list ever written by:** **Thalicoforever3.14**

"**Aphrodite said so **

**Ares said so **

**I said so **

**Your mom said so **

**Zeus said so**

**They are awesome**

**They should play mythomagic**

**Bunnies!**

**Grammar flavored chicken nuggets**

**Mwahahahahaha"**

**Enjoy your bonus chapter!**

Percy

The guards immediately brought him to Hades. Percy looked up at the god with anger. Hades simply asked one question, "Would you do it again?"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked him.

"I mean," Hades sighed at Percy's stupidity, "that even if you knew you would be trapped in my dungeon for all eternity would you still kill yourself just so you could see Annabeth again?" Percy looked up at him his eyes full of sadness.

"Yes." Hades nodded and gave his guards the orders.

"Call for my son, do as we discussed. Take him away." The guards stepped forward and lead Percy to the dungeon.

Percy looked up when he heard someone enter the cell. It was Nico; he stood in front of the "door" with his arms crossed.

"Hi," Percy said stupidly, "I…um…sorry?"

"Oh don't you even start with that." Nico said, "You think I'd let you get away without an explanation?"

"Um…I was hoping." Percy replied nervously, he'd seen what Nico could do to spirits.

"Haha," Nico smiled and rolled his eyes at him, "come on dead boy my father wants to talk to you." Nico escorted Percy back to Hades throne room. When they got there, someone immediately ran up and hugged Percy. It took him an awkward few moments to figure out it was Annabeth. She looked up at him and they kissed, they almost forgot that they weren't alone until Hades cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I believe we are not gathered here to watch you two, oh what's the word, make-out." The god told us as we broke apart. We looked up at him and he continued, "I have decided to let you two go."

"You mean back to Elysium?" Percy asked.

"No," the god said, "back to the land of the living."

"You mean…"Percy trailed off.

"Yes, you and Annabeth will be sent back to the mortal world. You shall keep your old memories and identities. Annabeth you shall age 22 years to "catch up" to Percy. You're friend and families have been told this and they await you on Olympus with a final surprise." Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and then back at Hades. "You are released." The god told them. They both felt a rush as their souls and body's combined as one. When the rush was over Annabeth was taller and her hair was longer, Percy was pretty much the same. Nico smiled and walked over to them, he put his arms around their shoulders and Hades waved his hand. The next thing he knew they were back on Olympus. All of their friends and several gods and goddesses were waiting for them.

"Annabeth," Thalia yelled as she threw her arms around her best friend, "I missed you so much. Don't you ever die on me again you understand."

"I'll try not to Thalia, I missed you too." Then Thalia turned to Percy and slugged him in the arm.

"That's for being a Kelp Head and killing yourself." She snapped then she pulled him into a hug, "That's for bringing Annabeth back." She finished. Hugs were passed around the group of friends. Percy kept staring at Thalia as if he was looking for something. "Why are you staring me?" She asked him suddenly.

"Shouldn't you be shorter?" Percy asked, "And like 15? I mean you look like whatever age you should be."

"I gave up my immortality and was honorably discharged from the hunt." Thalia explained.

"What! Why?" Annabeth gasped.

"I uh decided maybe not all boys are that bad." She smirked as Nico walked up next to her.

"Still calling me a boy eh?" He joked. Percy smiled at them while Annabeth's jaw dropped to the floor. Percy gently closed her mouth while chuckling softly.

"Yeah things change in 22 years Annabeth." Percy told her while she glared at him. Thalia was about to say something when the throne room doors were opened and eight people entered the throne room.

"Percy!" A woman shouted and Percy was immediately engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Mom? What are you doing on Olympus?" Percy asked as soon as he recovered from the shock.

"We let them in." Said another voice, Percy looked past his mother to see Athena and Poseidon standing in the doorway along with Paul Blofis, Annabeth's dad and stepmother, along with her two stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew.

"Dad," Annabeth shouted as she ran into his arms, "I thought I'd never see you again." As Annabeth passed hugs around her family, Paul walked over and gave Percy a fatherish-guy-hug and Poseidon gave Percy a hug too. Percy glanced in Annabeth's direction and saw as Athena awkwardly held her arms out to Annabeth, without hesitation she gave her mom a hug. With a start Percy realized that just then was probably the first time Athena gave any of her kids a hug. I smiled as Annabeth reassured her family the she was okay. After Percy was done being swooned over by his mother, Thalia walked over to him.

"You left this in your sweatshirt pocket." She said as she pushed a small box into his hand.

SWITCHING TO 1ST PERSON PERCY'S POV!

I suddenly remembered why I had gone to Annabeth's shrine that specific day. It was the anniversary of the day we had met. I also remembered what I had planned to leave behind. I sighed, it's now or never I guess. I took a deep breath and walked over to Annabeth. She had just finished assuring her dad that she was fine so I walked right up to them.

"Do you mind if I borrow her for a bit?" I asked Mr. Chase.

"Not at all." He replied, and I lead Annabeth a few feet away. I could feel Athena glaring daggers at us, but I didn't care not even Kronos could stop me from doing what I was about to do. I took both of Annabeth's hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Annabeth, I love you," I started, "and I never want to lose you again. If you're ever in danger I want to be there for you right away…" I took a shaky breath and gazed into her face.

"Percy what are yo-" She started to ask but got cut off when I dropped to one knee in front of her and brought out the box. I opened it up to reveal a stunning diamond ring.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked. Annabeth covered her mouth with her hand and the whole room was silent watching us waiting for her to answer. She moved her hand away and smiled.

"Yes." The whole room cheered as I got to be feet and slid the ring onto her finger. "Yes." She repeated. And with that we kissed. I heard and awe come up from somewhere off to our left and I assumed Piper was happy. I also heard a squeal of delight from the back of the room and knew immediately where Aphrodite was. As Annabeth and I pulled away from each other I heard Nico behind me.

"Get a room." I assume Thalia must have slapped him upside the head because and ow was heard along with some small bickering. Annabeth and I kissed one more time before joining the "party".

*One Month Later* *After the Wedding and Honeymoon*

I was unpacking my bags from our honeymoon in Greece when I heard a squeal of excitement from the bathroom.

"Annabeth," I ran over to the bathroom door and knocked gently, "are you alright?" Before I could do anything else the bathroom door flung open and Annabeth hugged me tightly. She was holding something in her hand. Was that a tampon? Annabeth pulled back and smiled at me wide. No that wasn't a tampon, that was a…oh brother.

"Positive?" I asked her. She could only nod. I smiled and kissed her. Annabeth was pregnant; I was going to be a dad.

**AN: Yeah I think that's good. Well unless my magic eight ball says I should keep going. **_**"Oh magic eight ball should I continue this chapter?" **_**(Shake, Shake, Shake) *Read what is says* **_**Yes. "Oh magic eight ball should I skip ahead 9 months?" **_ **(Shake, Shake, Shake) *Read what is says* **_**NO. **_**Well I guess I'll keep going. Gosh this is a long chapter.**

*Two Months Later* *At Thalia and Nico's Wedding Reception (Yes Percy and Annabeth were the Matron (because she is married she is not called a maid) of Honor and the Best Man)*

"Hey Nico, Thalia come here we have to tell you something." I called the newlyweds over to where Annabeth and I were standing.

"What is it?" Thalia asked us looking concerned.

"Point blank?" Annabeth asked me.

"Point blank." I agreed. Nico and Thalia looked at each other with confusion and Annabeth told them the news. Point blank.

"I'm two months pregnant." A smile erupted from Thalia's face and she gave Annabeth the biggest hug ever. Nico patted me on the back.

"So who knows so far?" He asked me.

"Just us four." I replied.

"You haven't told you're families?" Thalia asked us in astonishment. Before either of us could answer Thalia started to walk over to the DJ.

"Whoa wait, what do you think you're doing?" Annabeth asked her.

"Well," Thalia smiled, "both of your families are here along with several gods. So might as well tell them now."

"No Thalia, wait, ugh." Annabeth protested as she was dragged to the DJ's station to get a microphone. "Percy, help me!" I laughed as Nico shoved me forward and I followed the girls to the DJ.

"Excuse me; can I have your attention please?" Thalia spoke into the microphone she was given while Annabeth and I stood awkwardly off to the side. "I have an announcement to make." Thalia continued, "Well actually I'll let Annabeth do the honors." Thalia held the mic out to Annabeth and I. Thalia got a glare from Annabeth who grabbed the mic out of Thalia's hand.

"This wasn't exactly the way we had planned on telling all of you but, Percy and I are having a baby." Everyone cheered and we got a lot of congratulations. My mom and Paul walked up to me and asked me when I planned on telling them. I played it safe and told them we were planning on making a celebration of it. My mom chuckled and went to go swoon over my impregnated wife. I glanced across the room and saw Athena staring at me arms crossed over her chest. I gulped as she walked over towards me.

"So," Her words were scary even though she spoke rather upbeat sounding, "how far along?"

"Two months." I choked out.

"Sex?" She inquired. I took me an embarrassing moment to realize she was asking the sex of the baby, not…you know…that.

"We're going to make it a surprise." I informed her. She nodded, congratulated me, and went to talk to Annabeth. I took a deep breath, glad that was over with.

"You would think she had a sword at your throat the way you acted just then." Said a voice behind me, I turned around to see Poseidon smiling warmly at me. He asked me pretty much the same questions as Athena did and walked away. I was about to go and talk to Tyson when Aphrodite walked up to me smiling. This was going to be a long night…

*7 months later* *Annabeth is nine months pregnant (Like my cousin's wife!)*

I was reading the paper when Annabeth groaned in the kitchen.

"Annabeth!" I shouted as I raced for the kitchen. She was leaning over the sink breathing deeply when I came in. "Oh my gods are you okay, is the baby coming?" I asked, alarmed. She took another breath and shook her head.

"I'm fine," She assured me, "they're just Braxton Hicks contractions." I sighed with relief, _just Braxton Hicks contractions_; I knew what those were Annabeth had been having those for the past month. Suddenly one of her hands gripped the sink so tight her knuckles turned white, while her other hand grabbed her pregnant belly.

"That's not a Braxton Hicks contraction." I said as I ran over to her, "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

"No Percy, I'm fi- AH!" She doubled over both hands on her stomach. I picked her up bridal style and ran to the car. I gently laid her in the passenger seat and ran over to the driver side.

We raced to the hospital about halfway there Annabeth stopped groaning and gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked.

"My water just broke." She tried to say something else but got another contraction. I floored it the rest of the way to the hospital. When we got there the nurses immediately got us into a room and started prepping for delivery. They told us we had to wait until her contractions were closer together and until she was fully dilated. I stepped in the hallway for a brief moment to call our families and friends. Two minutes later Thalia came rushing into the room.

"Everyone else is in the lobby." She informed us.

"Just in time," The doctor informed Thalia, "It's time to push."

*15 painful minutes later*

"Come on Annabeth one more push come on!" I encouraged. I was holding on to her right hand and Thalia held her left. Annabeth gave another big push and screamed before collapsing back on the bed. There was an uneasy silence but then a cry filled the room. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and wrapped our baby up in a white blanket.

"It's a girl." She announced. Annabeth gave an exhausted smile as the doctor placed our baby in her arms. Annabeth smiled at our daughter while Thalia snapped a picture and then went to get the others. I leaned down and whispered a name in her ear she whispered something back and we agreed. Annabeth handed me our daughter just as all of our friends and family came into the room.

'Awe' filled the room and suddenly I was surrounded by my mom, Piper, Rachel, Hazel, and Annabeth's stepmom, Helen. Athena was a few feet away but was stifling a smile towards our daughter.

"May I present our daughter," I said to them, "Danni May Jackson." Another 'awe' filled the room at the announcement of Danni's name. "Now who wants to hold her?" The five women surrounding me immediately started to beg me to let them hold Danni, but I looked past them and nodded at Athena. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked her.

"No, its fine let the others hold her first I can wait." She protested but of course I didn't listen, I walked over to her and laid Danni in the goddesses arms. She looked a little uncomfortable at first but she slowly warmed up to her, smiling down at our daughter along with the others. I sat in a chair next to Annabeth's bed; Thalia went over to her husband as Annabeth's father walked over and sat next to the bed.

After all of the grandparents (Helen, Sally, Paul, Frederick, Poseidon, and Athena) and Annabeth's brothers got to hold Danni, she got passed around to everyone else (Piper, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Rachel). Rachel handed Danni to Annabeth when three more people entered the room, Juniper, Grover, and Tyson. After saying congratulations, they got to hold Danni as well.

*Two years later*

"Percy," Annabeth said as she came into the living room, "we've been summoned to Olympus." I stared at her.

"Daddy we get to see grandma and grandpa!" Danni informed me excitedly.

"Yeah," I told her before turning my attention back to Annabeth, "who exactly summoned us?"

"A-" She began but I abruptly cut her off.

"Oh gods not Aphrodite." I complained. Annabeth sighed at me.

"You should really learn not to interrupt Seaweed Brain." She scolded me. Danni giggled at us and answered my question for Annabeth.

"Grandma summoned us Daddy."

"Well we better get going then. Don't want to keep Athena waiting. Danni go grab a toy or two and we'll be on our way." Danni nodded excitedly.

"Okay Daddy." With that she skipped off to her room.

"Do you know what this is about?" I asked my wife.

"No idea whatsoever." She replied. Danni came running back with a stuffed teddy bear and a plastic dagger. **(AN: YES that is a reference to Octavian!)**

"She is exactly like you." I whispered to Annabeth.

"Not true, I had a bunny." She whispered back.

"Who are we taking Daddy?" Danni asked me.

"Who?" Annabeth asked slightly confused.

"Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary?" Danni clarified.

"How about we take Rav Four?" I replied with a French-ish accent.

"Who's Rav Four?" Danni asked me. In response I wiggled my eyebrows. She turned to Annabeth, "Mommy, Daddy's being a Sea-slime Brain again." Ever since she could say two word sentences Danni had called me Sea-slime Brain instead of Seaweed Brain and refuses to change so now I'm stuck with three nicknames.

"He means the car, sweetheart. Our car is called a Rav4." Annabeth explained briefly.

"Okay, if we listen to 102.5." Danni bargained.

"Deal." Annabeth agreed. But I knew what she was thinking; she was secretly praying to all the gods that Justin Beiber didn't play.

*Five minutes and a couple of Macklemore songs later*

"_And we put our hands up, like the ceiling can't hold us, like the ceiling can't hold us."_ I sang along with the radio. We still had another five minutes until we got to the Empire State Building, so I was praying that another awesome song came on. I almost swerved off the road is excitement when my song came on; Hero by Skillet. I turned up the radio and sang along. "I NEED A HERO, SAVE ME NOW, I NEED A HERO, SAVE ME NOW." I looked at Annabeth briefly and she was frowning at me. I knew she hated this song, so did Danni. I continued singing until Annabeth changed the radio station to 107.7 and her favorite song had just started; New Divide by Linkin Park. She sang along while glaring at me.

"Across this new divide…" She sang.

"Can we put in some good music?" Danni asked us. I laughed and put in a Green Day CD.

"Do you know your enemy, your enemy; do you know the enemy, whoa?" I sang.

"Next." Danni called from the back seat. We had enough time for about one more song. I clicked the skip ahead button and me and Annabeth looked at each other and sang together.

"On the boulevard of broken dreams…my shadow's the only one that walks beside me."

When we finally pulled up to the Empire State Building Danni was obviously excited.

"Can I get the key card?" She asked Annabeth as we entered the lobby.

"Sure," Annabeth said as she handed Danni a drachma and lifted her up so she could see over the desk. "here you go."

"600th floor please," Danni told the man, "Athena sent for us. She's my grandma." The man smiled at Danni and handed her the key card. "Thank you," She said politely as she handed him the drachma, "have a nice day." He chuckled and put the drachma back into her palm.

"Here you keep this." He told her, "Get some Olympus Ice-Cream on me."

"Thank you sir." Danni said as we walked into the elevator.

*After getting to Olympus and getting Danni an ice-cream cone (yes it was blue)*

We stepped into the throne room and promptly bowed to the three gods that stood before us (Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon). Danni only half bowed as she ate her ice-cream with delight. (Random Demigod Note: Olympus Ice-Cream NEVER melts and is any color you want it to be; so you can have strawberry flavored ice-cream and it could be purple!)

"We had summoned you here today to ask if you would accept our gift." Zeus began.

"The council has agreed-" Athena continued.

"I thought that never happened." Danni interrupted. I tried to stifle a laugh but failed.

"Danni!" Annabeth scolded, "It's rude to interrupt. What do you say?"

"I'm sorry." Danni apologized.

"It's quite alright." Athena said, "The council doesn't really agree on much, but we have agreed to offer you two the chance," She glanced at Annabeth and me, "to become immortal." Silence. Dead silence.

"Cool!" Danni exclaimed. I turned to look at Annabeth and she turned to look at me. We had a silent conversation and then turned to face the gods. I was vaguely aware of Danni looking up at us questioningly. I slid my hand into Annabeth's and took a deep breath. We knew our answer we knew what we had to do. I nodded unable to form words. Annabeth translated.

"We accept." She stated.

"Very well." Zeus replied. He waved his hand and there was a blinding white flash.

We were gods. Immortal, undying, gods.

THE END!

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed your bonus chapter. This story is officially OVER!**

**Peace, Love, Cookies,**

**-Always-Obsessed66**


End file.
